Give it to Me
by dhiya chan
Summary: Sasuke itu iblis! Iblis yang sialnya diberi anugerah tak terkira, berwajah tampan dan otak yang encer sehingga semua orang dengan mudah berpaling kepadanya. /Spesial SasuNaru Day yg udh lewat n buat Gunchan/ Oneshoot/ Sequel Definisi ketampanan


**...**

 _ **Benar-benar luar biasa perkembangan internet dan media sosial saat ini. Sebuah foto yang tersebar didunia maya bisa menjadi perbincangan publik dan membuat orang yang dipotret mendadak populer. Seperti seorang mahasiswa di Tokyo University. Dia langsung terkenal ketika fotonya saat belajar diperpustakaan tersebar online. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dilansir dari , mahasiswa tahun kelima di Tokyo University ini sedang belajar diam-diam di perpustakaan kampusnya ketika seseorang sengaja diam-diam memotret dirinya. Foto tersebut disebarkan di dunia maya dan banyak wanita langsung jatuh hati dengan sosoknya.**_

Usai membaca alenia pertama dari sebuah situs yang terpampang dilayar monitor. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menegakan tubuh, kemudian bertopang dagu. "Menurutku _seseorang_ yang memotret foto Sasuke pasti wanita."

Sebelah alis sang lawan bicara terangkat seketika, memadang terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Ohh ayolah, Sakura?! Sasuke itu lelaki paling tampan di universitas ini! Tidak mungkin ada wanita yang tidak tergila-gila kepada pria seperti dia? Bahkan wanita tua yang sudah menpouse pun nekat mengirimi surat hanya untuk mengajaknya berkencan!" Ujar gadis itu jengkel, tak tanggung-tanggung menyeruakan kekesalan akibat pikiran temannya itu lelet seperti siput— lemot. "Lagipula disini tertulis jelas bila foto itu diambil dengan sengaja dan juga secara diam-diam, point ini telah cukup menjadi jawaban bila pelaku pemotretan itu sangat mengagumi Sasuke sampai-sampai berani mengambil gambarnya. Dalam konteks psikologi, seseorang yang mengambil barang atau potret dari sosok dia sukai _**cenderung**_ menjadikan benda tersebut sebagai media untuk menyalurkan hasrat terpendamnya. Tentu kau telah mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat jelas bukan kalau si pemotret ini adalah seorang..." Kedua tangan gadis pirang itu terangkat, kemudian menggerakan dua buah jari secara bersamaan, memberi tanda kutip. "... _ **wanita**_?"

Mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk samar, menyetujui spekulasi sang sahabat. Sementara sesosok pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari kedua gadis itu menegakan telinga, terperanjat kaget. _'Sial!'_ Tak kentara memang namun bila diperhatikan secara intens, jelas pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman sekarang.

"Kalaupun yang memotret Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki, patut diperiksa _kelaki-lakian_ nya. Tentu bukan sesuatu hal normal memotret diam-diam seseorang, terlebih itu pria."

 _'Kurang ajar!'_ Maki pemuda itu menyiratkan manifestasi yang amat dalam ketika memicingkan mata menatap tajam gadis bersurai pirang. _'Aku melakukan semua itu agar kalian sadar kalau laki-laki gila itu tidak sempurna!'_

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Yeah. Tepat seperti yang kau katakan."

Pemuda itu pun terperangah. _'Sa-Sakura...'_ menatap tak percaya mendengar perkataan gadis yang begitu dia puja. _'Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Aku ini pria normal! Kau bisa cek sendiri kadar kelaki-lakianku yang berada dititik ambang batas hanya karena memikirkanmu setiap malam?! Bahkan jerawat dihidungku tumbuh juga karenamu!"_

Gadis pirang itu mengendikan bahu sejenak. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa lagi yang mereka beritakan mengenai Sasuke."

 _ **Seorang penguna twitter, Uzumaki Karin mengomentari foto tersebut. Ia menulis, "Musim ujian dan mahasiswa jurusan Teknologi Informasi Universitas Tokyo ini benar-benar tampan dan membuatku tergila-gila. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya seperti bintang opera sabun, dan dia seperti titisan dewa yang membuatmu berhasil saat ujian nantinya. Dari sumber terpercaya aku dengar dia masih jomblo dan sangat jenius..."**_

"Gah! Apa-apaan wanita norak ini!" Suara Sakura terdengar riuh, bernada miring kala menilik kearah layar laptop berwarna silver dihadapannya.

"Gzz, kau benar Sakura! Wanita ini benar-benar norak sekali?!" Timpal sang sahabat, mendengus tak percaya.

"Huh! Aku benar-benar merasa panas! Percaya diri sekali wanita ini?!" Sakura, gadis semester empat jurusan akutansi itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangan ke lehernya, berusaha meredam emosi akibat terprovokasi. "Mengapa dari segelintir situs yang memberitakan Sasuke-kun, komentar wanita ini yang malah ditampilkan?!"

Ino, sahabat dari Sakura juga ikut menyeruakan kekesalannya. "Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mempunyai pacar saat ini, ibunya sendiri telah mengkonfirmasi hal itu ketika diwawancarai. Dia membuat tweet itu agar bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku tahu taktik kotor seperti ini. Dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Emosi Sakura nampak tak juga mereda, terlebih ketika menilik beberapa komentar miring ditampilkan oleh situas tersebut. "Sekarang itu tidak penting lagi, Ino. Coba kau lihat ini." Tunjuknya pada salah satu paragraf. " _ **Sinar matahari, jendela, kemeja putih, dan postur tenang, benar-benar memikat hati. Masalahnya adalah itu ada di universitas lain, perpustakaan lain, dan juga terjadi pada orang lain. Jangan harap kita bisa menemukan lelaki tampan diperpustakaan kita sendiri. Saatnya untuk berhenti berharap.**_ " Usai membaca, Sakura tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Benar-benar memuakan!"

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura. Kau juga harus lihat postingan komentar ini yang satu ini?!" Ino membulatkan bibirnya, menunjuk histeris salah satu komentar yang ditampilkan. " _ **Pria tampan hanya perlu membaca buku untuk menjadi berita utama. Sementara pria dengan wajah standar yang bisa menelan semua buku tak pernah diperhatikan orang lain dan tak jadi berita.**_ "

Terperangah.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat atraktif hanya karena fokus belajar?!" Sakura bergerak gelisah, tak lagi bisa menolerir kemarahannya. "Orang ini pasti iri karena Sasuke-kun tampan dan juga jenius! Kalau bertemu dengan orang ini, kupastikan akan mematahkan tulang rusuknya hingga berkeping-keping!"

Pemuda berkulit coklat mengenakan t-shirt hijau mengejang seketika ketika mendengar ultimatum Sakura. Sekali lihat pun orang-orang akan tahu jika yang memposting komentar tersebut adalah...

 _'Aku tidak iri. Itu kenyataannya berdasarkan presfektif objektif, bukan subjektif.'_

...pemuda itu.

"Tapi dibandingkan komentar-komentar ini, yang menganggu pikiranku sekarang hanya satu." Sakura yang semula terbakar emosi, perlahan-lahan menampakan reaksi lain. Terlihat tenang, namun terkesan gundah. "A-Apa benar Sasuke-kun masih _single_?"

Bola mata aquamire itu bergerak, menatap bosan Sakura. "Kau tidak baca apa yang ibunya katakan?" Ungkap Ino tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. " _Sekarang dia sibuk mempersiapkan ujian dan tidak mau diganggu karena masalah kepopulerannya_. Dari kalimat itu kita sudah bisa menilai, Sakura. Pria yang fokus belajar dan lebih memproritaskan sekolah, pasti tidak terlalu memikirkan soal wanita. Apalagi mau menjalin hubungan pada seseorang yang beresiko membuatnya sulit berkonsetrasi."

Wajah wanita berkulit putih dengan blush on tebal dipipi menyeringai lebar. "Jadi ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memikat Sasuke-kun?"

"Asalkan kau berusaha, pasti bisa!" Senyum dibibir Ino merekah, turut merasa senang.

Tak tahan mendengar suara dua orang iblis yang terus-menerus membicarakan satu orang yang sama setiap harinya, pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kursi ia duduki. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata menyapa gadis pujaan hati.

 _'Selalu dan selalu Uchiha Sasuke!'_

Ya...

Pemuda itu akui dia muak.

Muak dengan segala hal berbau Uchiha Sasuke masuk dalam pendengaran, pengheliatan, dan juga pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasca rencana yang dia anggap brilian, berpotensi membuat Sakura berpaling kepadanya dengan cara menyebarkan fitnah kejam melalui foto yang dia edit, apa daya semua rencana itu gagal dalam sekejab akibat kebiadaban Suigetsu!

Memang benar pemuda itu berharap melalui foto editan tersebut, dia bisa memporak-porandakan citra spektakuler lelaki itu yang _membooming_ sejak sepak terjangnya memenangkan kompetisi robot internasional pada semester ketiga. Tetapi pada nyatanya akibat tragedi memilukan yang terjadi (memposting foto yang tak seharusnya), popularitas Sasuke meroket, semakin membuatnya terkenal hingga kepelosok negeri atau mungkin juga sampai ke luar negeri. _Hahh..._ Maksud hati ingin _mendorong_ Sasuke, apa daya dia yang _terdorong_. Benar-benar tragis! Ironi kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Hiks!

 _'Tsk! Si berengsek itu berlagak sibuk mempersiapkan ujian dan tak ingin diganggu soal kepopulerannya?'_ Sebelah tangan sang pemuda mengepal erat. Menampakan agresi yang tercermin dari sorot mata termanifestasi oleh perasaan marah. _'Dia tidak berminat pada wanita bukan karena sibuk belajar, tetapi dia itu homo! Homo sehomo-homonya dibandingkan boyband homo yang pernah kulihat!'_

Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda itu merasa meledak-ledak seperti sekarang, pasalnya kemarin adalah peristiwa tak terduga yang pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya. Kheh! Tanpa perlu menerka lebih jauh atau sekedar mempertanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, tentu pemuda itu telah mendapat jawaban mutlak.

Pria itu...

Uchiha Sasuke...

"Berani sekali dia menggodaku!"

Meski secara eksplisit saat berkata, sarat akan pernyataan-pernyataan ambigu namun tergagas jelas sebagai bukti bila dia menunjukan keseriusan, si pemuda berani bersumpah bila Sasuke memang sedang melancarkan jebakan maut yang biasa digunakan para lelaki untuk menarik perhatian wanita!

Demi dewa jashin?!

Tanpa tahu malu tangan kotor Sasuke bahkan berani menyentuh tangannya! Parahnya lagi ditilik melalui gestur tubuh Sasuke, pria itu nampak berniat mengagaskan aksi _**terlaknat**_ yang sendari dulu ingin ia temukan agar bisa diekspos. Apalagi kau bu-bukan...

"AARRGGHHH! HILANGKAN PERISTIWA ITU DARI PIKIRAN KU!"

...berniat ingin menciumnya.

"Hey kau yang berambut aneh, jangan berteriak dikoridor!" Sebut salah seorang dosen yang melintas menatap bengis pemuda itu— mengecam.

Ohh may gos!

 _'Sasuke berengsek! Dasar homo pantat ayam!'_

Pemuda itu akui sejak kejadian nista tersebut terjadi, kesialan demi kesialan kini menimpa. Tidak hanya kehilangan perhatian Sakura, si pemuda harus menanggung derita lantaran ditegur dua kali oleh dosen yang berbeda. Pertama karena dia kabur dari kelas guna menghindari aksi tercela Sasuke. Dan yang kedua ia tegur dosen karena menjerit histeris dikoridor akibat menyeruakan kekesalan kepada pria tersebut. Tentu semua kesialan-kesialan itu tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Bagi Naruto dia tak hanya terjebak di lingkaran setan saja, bahkan sang empu penyebab semua petaka ini juga setan! Setan homo pembawa sial!

"Ohh Tuhan..." Sang pemuda berjalan tak tentu arah seraya menjambak rambutnya— frustasi. "Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku?"

Mungkinkah pemuda itu terkena _tulah_?

Semacam kutukan dari sumpah yang digariskan untuk seseorang karena berani berbuat laknat kepada orang yang lebih tua. Kalau memang begitu, pemuda itu mendapat tulah dari siapa?

Suigetsu?

Menyerit dalam. _'Mungkin saja karena aku yang paling gencar_ _ **menganiyaya**_ _dia setelah foto itu terposting diakun palsu ku.'_

Jika sudah begini, apa yang harus pemuda itu lakukan?

 _'Meminta maaf kepada Suigestu atas tiga jitakan dan satu cekikan dileher yang ku buat kepadanya?'_

Mungkin ini alternatif signifikan dan juga _tepat_ bagi pemuda itu untuk menanggulangi petaka yang mendera. Membuat otaknya sedikit terelaksasi karena merasa tenang, namun tak dipungkiri bila pikiran-pikiran tak rasionalik kini tumbuh kian berkembang sehingga membuatnya seperti mahasiswa tak waras yang tertekan secara psikis karena hal sepele. Tulah? Itu bukanlah satu-satunya masalah si pemuda sekarang. Lebih dari sekedar tulah, dan pemeran utamanya tidak lain adalah...

"Pagi, Naruto."

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Perlu beberapa detik bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk mencerna keadaan sekitarnya dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Oke! Naruto masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bila dia baru saja sampai dikelas, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah kursinya lalu duduk dengan santai dan juga nyaman walaupun terselip hal-hal tak waras dipikirannya. Tetapi lebih dari itu...

"K-Kenapa kau bisa berada disini."

Naruto tidak pernah tahu bila seseorang yang paling tak ingin dia temui saat ini kini berada tepat disebelahnya, duduk manis, menggumbar seringai tipis seolah mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan yang baik laksana sahabat karib. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu nyaris tak mampu bertanya, hal tersebut telah cukup menjadi gambaran akan reaksi keterkejutannya.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi sang lawan bicara, laki-laki bersurai raven sedang mengenakan t-shirt hitam menampakan lekuk otot tubuh menyeringai lebar. Persis seperti setan!

 _Setan yang sangat licik sekali._

"Kau tidak tahu? Kita sekelas hari ini."

 **.**

 **Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sequel Definisi Ketampanan:** **Give it to Me.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Spesial SasuNaru Day yg udah lewat =w=**

 **Juga** **Spesial for my sister jauh disurabaya sana.**

 **Gunchan CacuNalu polepel :***

 **.**

"Hoi Naruto, makan makananmu dengan benar."

"Tsk!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdecak, semakin mengacak-acak makanan dihadapannya menggunakan sumpit— kesal.

Melihat sang sahabat nampak tak menaruh minat pada makanan tersebut, Suigetsu lekas mendekat kearah lelaki bersurai merah gelap— berbisik. "Sepertinya dia sedang menstruasi."

"Aku dengar itu, brengsek!" Mata Naruto memicing tajam, menatap murka kearah kedua temannya yang sangat ingin dia gunduli didetik ini juga.

"Tsk! Tak perlu terlalu sentimental Naruto hanya karena Sakura mengabaikanmu untuk kesekian kalinya." Sudut mata lelaki berkulit putih itu mengarah kesekumpulan wanita yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Aku tahu kau terlalu tangguh untuk sekedar menyerah hanya karena penolakan seperti ini."

Memang mudah mengatakan hal demikian, sebab kedua sahabat karibnya itu tak mengalami apa yang Naruto alami. Tidak hanya sulit meluluhkan hati wanita pujaannya, kesialan demi kesialan terus datang menghampiri Naruto setiap hari bagaikan sebuah kutukan. Tentu dalam seumur hidupnya walau secuil pun, Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan biang dari segala petaka yang membuatnya mengalami segala kesialan ini. Ya... Siapa lagi kalau bukan si iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?!

Iblis yang sialnya dianugerahi paras tampan dan otak encer hingga semua orang dengan mudah berpaling kepadanya walau sekedar untuk memuja kesempurnaan yang dia miliki.

Sempurna?

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan apa yang Sasuke miliki dengan kata 'sempurna'. Tetapi bagi Naruto hal itu lumrah untuk dia sandangkan kepada Sasuke bila menilik apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Wajah tampan? Yeah, Naruto akui deskripsi akan ketampanan laki-laki ditolak ukur dari stereotipe seseorang yang menilainya. Dan intensi yang tepat, tampan itu realtif. Apakah Naruto masuk dalam katagori tersebut? _Mungkin_. Tapi jujur, Naruto merasa akan sangat tersinggung bila ada wanita cantik yang menyebutnya tampan. Terkesan sekali bila sanjungan itu adalah kebohongan terbesar dan juga fitnah terkejam yang pernah dia dengar!

Lalu otak jenius yang bisa dengan mudah menyerap pelajaran? Sekali lagi Naruto tegaskan, dia bukan termaksud dalam kelompok orang-orang pintar namun terlalu bodoh pun tidak. Bukan bermaksud untuk memamerkan segala kegagalan yang dia alami dibidang pelajaran, namun tidak etis rasanya jika Naruto menyembunyikan fakta mengenai nilai akademisnya. Walau tak pernah mencatat prestasi yang mengagumkan, tetapi setidaknya Naruto merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena pernah mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian matematika saat kelas tiga SMA dulu. Dimana hanya dia dan sang ketua kelas yang mendapat nilai tinggi sementara teman-teman kelasnya yang lain harus dihukum lari keliling lapangan.

Nah dari segelintir pernyataan tersebut, apakah layak Naruto dinominasikan menjadi rival Sasuke?

Gah!

Tepat sekali saudara-saudara... Mengecewakan!

Walau begitu, mengapa dari kedua point tersebut yang mampu membuat iri Naruto justru tidak dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke?

Apa benar Sasuke hanya berpura-pura saja tidak menanggapi kepopuleran yang dia miliki?

Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan sikap aslinya bila sesungguhnya dia itu laki-laki yang _**doyan**_ sekali bila dipuja?

Atau...

Sasuke mempunyai standarisasi tersendiri soal wanita yang ingin dia kencani?

 _'Ahh, tidak mungkin!'_

Banyak sekali wanita-wanita cantik kuliah di universitas ini. Tinggal menyesuaikan selera masing-masing, dan tunjuk... Walla! Gadis itu telah bisa diajak untuk berkencan?!

 _ **'Naruto... Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?'**_

Bola mata pemuda bersurai pirang itu membelalak lebar seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangan yang terentang tinggi.

 **'BRAK!'**

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MEMIKIRKAN ITU, BRENGSEK!"

Kemudian memukul permukaan meja dengan penuh amarah yang meluap-luap sehingga tanpa Naruto sadari dia berteriak kencang, membuat aktivitas orang-orang yang berada didalam kantin terhenti seketika seraya mengalihkan pandangan mata secara serentak tertuju kearahnya seorang— menatap tak berkedip meski hanya satu detik saja

Hening...

"Pttss!" Suigetsu kembali mendekat kearah Gaara, berbisik lagi. "Aku rasa dia sedang mengalami tekanan berat. Lihat? Wajahnya persis seperti orang susah."

"Tsk! Dimana kau meletakan matamu, perak? Aku bahkan tidak menemukan hal apapun yang mengindikasikan dia mengalami tekanan berat seperti yang kau bicarakan." Gaara nampak jengah, tak menyukai pernyataan Suigetsu yang terkesan mengada-ngada.

"Gah! Beri aku penghiburan!"

Mata emerland Gaara mengerling bosan. "Ingat, aku bukan pihak pengkonsolasi suasana disini."

"Sejak kapan kita jadi serius seperti ini hanya karena satu orang dari kita tertimpa masalah? Bagi ku jelas sekali ini bukan _style_ kita!" Oke, nampaknya suasana canggung ini berkembang terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah. _Fifty-fifty_ , bayar dimuka." Mengeluarkan lima puluh ribu yen dari saku celana, Gaara pun meletakan uang tersebut diatas meja secara diam-diam. "Aku rasa _ini_ masalah asmara."

Suigetsu menyeringai. Menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut. "Tidak buruk. Kalau begitu aku akan bertaruh bila hal ini berhubungan dengan studi kuliah. Sebentar lagi Naruto kan ujian."

Gaara mengerakan dagunya kearah Naruto, lalu bersedekap dada. "Silahkan bereskan kekacauan yang telah dia buat."

"Tidak masalah." Suigetsu pun beranjak berdiri, membungkukan badan selama beberapa saat menghadap khalayak yang sedang memandang mereka— tak terkecuali. "Maafkan kami semuanya, kami tidak akan berbuat kegaduhan lagi."

Mata sejernih zamrud Gaara menatap pemuda bersurai pirang dengan intens. "Naruto?"

Sapphire laksana samudra itu mengerlingkan mata kearah Gaara, nampaknya masih sadar akan dunia yang ia pijaki sekarang. "Apa."

"Ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hn?"

Naruto mendorong pelan piring nasi dihadapannya, tak lagi berminat. "Bukan sesuatu hal yang besar."

Berdecak kasar, Suigetsu kembali duduk dikursi setelah memberi pengertian kepada penghuni kantin. "Kau berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disini, teman?! Tak terkecuali! Bahkan Sakura pun menatap mu, Naruto."

 _'Ngh... Sakura?'_

Ahh! Inilah yang tidak Naruto sukai sekarang. Jika mengingat Sakura, bukan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu Naruto rasakan. Tetapi rasa marah karena Sakura secara langsung kembali mengingatkan dia akan sosok—

 **'KREK!'**

—Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang kini menarik sebuah kursi tepat disebuah meja yang bersebelahan dengan meja Naruto.

 _'Si brengsek ini.'_ Berusaha meredam amarah dengan bersikap rileks dan juga santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan yang dia rasa melalui kepalan kedua tangannya. _'Apa lagi yang dia inginkan sekarang?!'_

Setan tetaplah setan. Selalu menganggu manusia bila ada kesempatan!

Tepat dihadapan Sasuke, seorang pria berkaos merah dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan duduk dihadapan Sasuke, mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat elektronik dari tas miliknya keatas meja. Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, bisik-bisik nakal dari para wanita terdengar, tak mampu teredam karena banyaknya penghuni wanita dikantin tersebut. Membuat suasana riuh. Bagai desisan ular.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu menerima permintaan wawancara yang diajukan oleh pihak agensi surat kabar kami." Sang pria mengawali pembicaraan dengan senyuman, bentuk formalitas.

Basa-basi.

"Tidak masalah." Meski begitu Sasuke tetap menunjukan sikap ramah, terlebih berpasang-pasang mata sedang melihat kearahnya. Tata krama tak boleh ketinggalan, walau satu orang yang berada tepat disampingnya terlihat tak sudi memandang.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-kun. Kita akan mulai sesi wawancaranya." Mengamit sebuat tape atau perekam suara diatas meja, pria itu pun menyodorkan benda tersebut tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Kau mungkin tidak asing lagi dengan pemberitaan yang belakangan ini terjadi hingga berhasil menggemparkan seluruh jepang karena kemunculan fotomu yang ada di media sosial. Apa pendapatmu melihat banyak sekali paradigma yang berkembang dimasyarakat, Uchiha-kun? Khususnya dari para wanita."

Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangan keatas sandaran kursi, kemudian mengangkat sebelah kaki bertumpu diatas lutut kirinya. "Aku tidak mau memberi komentar apapun mengenai pemberitaan ku di media massa, sebab aku tak terlalu mengganggap istimewa hal itu."

"O-Ohh begitu." Satu kata untuk pria ini dibenak reporter itu... Benar-benar pria yang dingin!

"Ngg.. A-Aku dengar kau adalah murid yang pintar dan juga rajin saat di SMA dulu. Banyak sekali prestasi dibidang akademis yang telah kau dapatkan. Salah satunya dibidang seni." Sang reporter bergerak kikuk ketika menggaruk pelipisnya— merasa canggung. Meski begitu sang reporter tak patah semangat, kembali memberi narasi singkat sebelum memulai pertanyaan krusial kepada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga adat berbasa-basi harus tetap dilestarikan, bukan?

"Menilik dari backgroundmu yang merupakan salah satu anak didik Koji-sensei. Apakah kau sangat mahir memainkan alat musik bass? Pernah tergabung dalam sebuah grup musik atau semacamnya, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke kembali menunjukan ekspresi tak berminat. "Kau telah mendengarnya sendiri dari ibuku, dan hal itu bukan lagi menjadi rahasia umum."

Skak mat!

Sang reporter tersenyum kaku, tak mampu bergerak mendapat saat jawaban telak. Selain dingin, juga bermulut pedas, Sasuke itu pasti tipe-tipe manusia yang sering kena sumpah. Lihat saja tinggah congkaknya itu?! Membuat darah orang-orang sabar nan pemaaf bisa mendidih seketika. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Langsung stadium akhir!

"U-Um baiklah... B-Baagaimana dengan—"

"Bisa langsung ke intinya saja?" Potong Sasuke cepat, tanpa ampun menginterupsi perkataan pria itu. "Waktu ku tidak banyak. Aku harus mengikuti kelas selanjutnya."

"O-Oke." Angguk pria itu menyanggupi.

Tidak mampu melawan...

Tapi apa mau dikata? Sasuke adalah kliennya, sulit sekali mendapat persetujuan langsung dari pria itu untuk diwawancari setelah Sasuke menolak semua permintaan wawancara dari media cetak bahkan stasiun tv sekalipun. Untuk moment langka ini, reporter itu akan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut sampai informasi yang inginkan bisa ia dapatkan!

"E-Ehem!" Pria itu berdeham keras. "Mungkin ini terdengar klise, karena kau pasti telah mendapat pertanyaan ini dari beratus-ratus orang diakun media sosial milikmu. Ditambah lagi, kau tidak pernah mengklarifikasikan apapun mengenai _hal_ tersebut." Ungkap reporter itu pelan, mencoba memberi suasana nyaman agar sang klien mau merealisasikan jawabannya meski tidak dipungkiri berpasang-pasang mata dari para wanita terasa sangat menganggu. "Jadi, sebagai salah seorang perwakilan dari wanita-wanita diluar sana yang begitu memujamu. Bisakah kau memberitahukanku tipe pasangan ideal mu, Uchiha-kun?"

Binggo!

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, menyeringai samar begitu berhasil memancing sang reporter untuk mempertanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang telah dia nanti-nantikan, ditambah lagi Naruto saat ini berada di _dekatnya_. Walau terpisahkan satu langkah dari meja yang berbeda, tentu Sasuke yakin bila Naruto pasti mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan bersama reporter itu. Kalau perlu Naruto **harus** mendengarnya, _**suka**_ atau **pun** _ **tidak suka**_.

 _'Sesuai rencana...'_

Sasuke bergumam samar, terdengar ambigu. "Hmm... Tipe idealku?"

Telinga Naruto menegak seketika dengan tubuh menegang begitu mendengar suara Sasuke. Bulu kuduk meremang tak mampu Naruto kendalikan, perasaan tidak nyaman tiba-tiba bergelanyut dihati, membuat Naruto kalut dan rasa gelisah menghujam ke keseluruh tubuh tanpa dapat dia sangsikan mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Naruto akui dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengikuti naluri, namun untuk yang satu ini pemuda bertahtakan sapphire indah itu sangat menyakini jika sesuatu hal buruk pasti akan menimpa. Dan petaka itu tak jauh-jauh dari setan disebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tipe idealku, tak terlalu rumit." Posisi Sasuke berubah, tetap terlihat santai namun tak meninggalkan kesan maskulin. Ditambah gestur tubuhnya nampak condong kedepan, memberi tanda bila dia serius akan apa yang dia ucapkan. "Kebetulan aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang."

Mulut sang reporter membulat lebar— takjub. "Seperti apa orangnya? Apakah dia juga berkuliah disini?"

"Ya. Dia juga _berkuliah_ disini, jurusan teknologi informasi sama sepertiku. Hanya saja baru memasuki semester 3." Sambut Sasuke mantap. "Dia yang memiliki tinggi 169cm, berkulit coklat, dan bermata biru. Klasik bukan?"

Walau santai, suara barithon Sasuke terdengar berat dan juga dalam ketika menekankan setiap suku kata yang terucap kala menjabarkan kriteria tersebut. Entah apa maksudnya, namun perubahan suara tersebut ditujukan untuk satu orang. Seseorang yang kini semakin mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat, menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika disertai gigi-giginya mengatup rapat, memberi reaksi yang begitu kontradiktif, terkompulsif oleh pernyataan Sasuke yang memicu rasa marah bersarang dihatinya. Pria ini... Pria ini anggap harga diri Naruto itu APA?!

"Ohh satu hal lagi." Masih menampakan seringai, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman kesandaran kursi. "Dia _**satu-satunya**_ orang yang berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek dikelas ku. Dan aku suka rambut pirangnya. Sangat-sangat menyukai _ **nya**_ —"

"CUKUP!"

 **'BRAK!'**

Kursi kayu terayun pelan, menari ditengah udara selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terjatuh, membentur lantai kantin terlapisi marmer putih meninggalkan suara yang amat kencang. Dalam sekejab, suasana gaduh dari hiruk pikuk penghuni kantin yang menikmati makan siang berubah, ketenangan telah terdistorsi suasana sunyi, senyap seketika disaat tak ada seorang pun berani buka suara begitu mendengar suara kursi yang terjatuh akibat didorong oleh seseorang ketika beranjak. Dan sosok yang menyebabkan kursi tersebut terjatuh, kini menjadi pusat perhatian berpasang-pasang mata. Hanya berani melihat, tetapi tak berani menginterupsi sebab lingkup predisposisi yang dipancarkan pemuda itu penuh emosi. Seperti halnya interaksi resiprositas, emosi yang dipancarkan pemuda itu sangat berbeda dari Sasuke. Marah, benci, serta yang paling dominan adalah perasaan _hancur_ karena tak diterima _**dipermalukan**_ seperti ini.

"Kau..." Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar, tak kuasa menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk, bergolak hebat dihati hingga mata berwarna biru itu berkaca-kaca kala menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Tak peduli lagi bila dia menjadi objek tunggal berpasang-pasang mata penghuni kantin. Tak peduli lagi jika orang-orang berbisik membicarakan dirinya. Naruto lekas berbalik arah, melenggang pergi meninggalkan areal kantin dengan kedua kaki melangkah lebar, tak berniat menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Sesi wawancara berakhir." Pemuda bersurai raven itu beranjak berdiri, lekas bangkit dari kursinya.

"U-Uchiha-kun?! Ta-Tapi wawancaranya—"

"Aku bilang, _**berakhir**_." Tekan Sasuke mutlak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar, keluar dari kantin.

Suara penghuni kantin tiba-tiba meledak, menggelora seantero ruangan meninggalkan suara gaduh yang sangat memekakan telinga akibat keributan yang dibuat hampir seluruh orang-orang dikawasan tersebut. Tanpa perlu mendeskrikpsikan secara detail, tentu topik pembicaraan yang paling utama adalah satu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Gaara bersiul keras, lalu mengalihkan wajah kearah Suigetsu. "Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Yeah." Pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan itu mengendik samar, tetapi tatapan matanya amat serius menimpali pertanyaan Gaara. "Sepertinya mereka terlibat masalah yang cukup besar."

Pukul!

"Tsk! Bukan itu maksudku?!" Kali ini Gaara tak segan-segan meluapkan kekesalannya kepada sang sahabat yang terasa semakin _bebal_ setiap harinya. Lalu apa maksudnya tatapan serius itu bila nyatanya dia **sama sekali** tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini sedang terjadi?!

Suigetsu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, lalu menghadiahkan tatapan keji kepada Gaara karena telah berani melakukan penganiyaan sepihak kepadanya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka!"

"Gzz! Lupakan." Decak Gaara menggeleng tak habis pikir.

.

"Naruto!"

Satu kali panggilan, Naruto tak lantas bergeming sekedar mengendurkan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Jika terbakar amarah, siapapun pasti akan melalui semua hal dengan perasaan marah. Untuk Naruto situasi tersebut juga berlaku. Didera rasa murka yang menggebu seiring kedua tangan mengepal intens, kaki Naruto melangkah semakin lebar mengarungi koridor kampusnya. Terkesan melangkah tak tentu arah memang, namun bagi Naruto hal tersebut bukan sebuah masalah besar asalkan dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari lelaki yang masih mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Berhenti Naruto! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu?!"

Penjelasan? Kheh! Penjelasan?

 _'Mati saja, kau Uchiha Sasuke!'_ Rasa sakit hati Naruto nampaknya tak bisa ditolerir. Terus menggerogoti hati hingga pemuda itu menutup rapat telinga dan pintu maafnya dari segala untaian kata dibibir Sasuke. Penjelasan atau pun meminta untuk bicara baik-baik, jelas Naruto tidak dapat memaafkan Sasuke karena telah melukai harga dirinya!

"Naruto!"

 **'GRAP!'**

Sasuke mencengkram sebelah lengan Naruto yang berhasil dia tangkap, lalu menariknya dengan kencang.

 **'BRUK!'**

Dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding disertai kedua tangan Sasuke menempel di sisi kepala Naruto, memerangkapnya agar tak bisa melarikan diri.

Emosi Naruto kembali bergolak, meradang. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, berengsek!"

Mata onyx Sasuke balas menatap tajam Naruto— mengintimidasi. "Aku telah memintamu untuk berhenti tetapi kau malah tak mau berhenti!"

"Che! Meminta kau bilang?" Dengusan kasar lolos dari bibir Naruto seraya memalingkan wajah kelain arah selama sesaat. "Apa aku salah presepsi bila kenyataannya kau malah berteriak seolah mengancamku untuk berhenti!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan kasar, memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha mengusir perasaan marah lalu kembali menatap mata Naruto. "Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Naruto."

Hentak.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot memberi penjelasan kepadaku, karena aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari mu!"

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, mulai merasa geram. "Kau tidak harus menuruti sikap egoismu! Aku hanya ingin kita bicara agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara kita?!"

Untuk kesekian kali Naruto mendengus kasar, tetapi kali ini terdengar keras. Cukup membuktikan bila pemuda itu merasa muak. "Kesalah pahaman? Kheh! Menyedihkan sekali! Disaat semuanya sudah terlihat jelas kau masih berdalih bila ini kesalah pahaman?" Jika mau, Naruto ingin sekali tertawa sekencang-kencangnya didetik ini juga. "Berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang akan kau lakukan hanya untuk _permainan_ ini, _**Uchiha**_?"

Dorong.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, membuat tubuh pemuda itu terlonjak keras saat membentur dinding. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong, terlebih mengenai perasaanku kepadamu!"

"HEI!" Jerit Naruto seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke, memberi gestur menantang. Khas seorang lelaki yang sedang melancarkan agresi untuk mengajak berkelahi. "Kau tidak berhak bersikap kasar kepada—"

Cengkram.

"Sebesar itu kah..." Sasuke mencengkram kasar kedua pipi Naruto dalam satu rengkuhan tangan, kemudian mengalihkan wajah pemuda pirang itu agar menatapnya tepat didepan kedua mata yang menyorot tajam. "Kebencian mu terhadapku Naruto?"

Terperangah...

"Kau masih bertanya?" Nyaris bergumam, seakan tenaganya terserap. Bahkan untuk sekedar meluapkan perasaan marah, Naruto tak lagi punya daya. Lelah... Naruto benar-benar merasa lelah, setelah segala emosi yang tercurahkan karena kelakuan laki-laki ini, dia masih juga... _bertanya_?

Kheh!

Mendengus pun Naruto merasa sudah benar-benar muak. "Menurutmu... Aku tidak pantas untuk tidak membencimu, begitu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sementara Naruto kian mengukuhkan kebenciannya mendapati Sasuke tak juga bersuara.

"Jadi sesi wawancara tadi kau anggap apa? Kau pikir ini lucu mempermalukan diriku didepan seluruh penjuru jepang?" Naruto menghentak sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya dengan kasar. "Apakah itu menjadi sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untukmu mempermalukan orang lain, begitu Uchiha Sasuke?" Dibalas dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke tak lantas membuat Naruto gentar, pemuda itu malah semakin menunjukan kemurkaannya. "KAU PIKIR HARGA DIRIKU INI APA? BONEKA? ATAU SEONGGOK SAMPAH?!"

 **'BRAK!'**

Suara retakan dari dinding yang dipukul benda tumpul terdengar, bergema seantero koridor yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang melintasi kawasan tersebut. Pasca kepalan tangan mendarat tepat disisi kepala pemuda bersurai pirang, bola mata laksana sapphire membelalak lebar, bersamaan dengan serpihan dinding berjatuhan keatas lantai.

 **"Apa aku salah bila mempunyai perasaan padamu, Naruto?"**

Gigi Naruto mengatup erat, mengabaikan tindakan brutal Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kebenciannya yang semakin membubung tinggi. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai pembelaan lain selain melakukan kebohongan palsu mengenai perasaanmu terhadapku!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya selain melakukan hal ini?" Kepalan tangan Sasuke yang berada dinding yang retak mengepal, mencengkram erat serpihan dinding hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih seketika. "Mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Begitu!?" Intonasi suara Sasuke kian meninggi, tak lagi stabil akibat tak mampu mengontrol emosi. "Apa kau akan mempercayainya jika aku melakukan hal itu, Naruto!? Katakan kepadaku apa kau akan mempercayainya!"

Terdiam...

Sekalipun Sasuke berteriak didepan wajahnya dengan deru nafas yang semakin memburu setiap detiknya, Naruto tetap diam. Mengatupkan rapat mulutnya yang terkunci. Tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata memberi jawaban disaat dia sendiri tahu apa yang harus dia ungkapkan pada Sasuke..

"Tidak!" Sasuke berteriak dengan kalap, menatap tajam kearah pemuda pirang itu. "Aku sudah tahu bila kau tidak akan mempercayainya, Naruto! Dan kau masih menyalahkan ku mengenai sesi wawancara tadi sementara aku melakukan semua itu agar kau menyakini perasaanku!"

Cukup!

Cukup sudah bagi Naruto untuk menerima semua permainan ini! Harus berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang Sasuke lakukan? Naruto sudah muak! Benar-benar merasa muak!

"Aku tidak butuh kebohonganmu!"

Dagu Sasuke terangkat tinggi, tertantang akan perkataan Naruto. "Jadi kau masih menganggap semua ini adalah kebohongan?" Naruto bungkam, nampak terintimidasi oleh sikap Sasuke. Sedangkan pria berkulit albaster itu masih konservatif atas sikapnya diawal, menantang Naruto melalui kecaman. "Kita lihat. Bila aku melakukan ini, apa kau masih menganggapnya kebohongan juga?"

Renggut!

 _'Eh?'_

Belum sempat mempertanyakan kembali maksud Sasuke, bibir Naruto seketika terkunci, tak mampu menyuarakan kecaman yang semula ingin dia ungkapkan untuk mengertak lelaki itu. Bola mata dihiasi sapphire yang pantas bersanding dengan keindahan lautan kini berangsur-angsur membelalak lebar. Menampakan pupil mata yang mengecil dalam sekejab seolah-olah hendak keluar dari tempatnya berada. Kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan yang hendak melakukan manuver lain untuk melawan aksi laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba terayun jatuh, lunglai, seakan tak mempunyai tenaga.

Benarkah...

Benarkah apa yang dia takutkan sebelumnya akhirnya terjadi juga? Dimana seharusnya dia bisa melawan, dan menghajar lelaki yang sedang menghimpit tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi tertahan hanya karena Sasuke, menciumnya?

"Nghh!" Tubuh Naruto tersentak, terdorong membentur dinding seraya memejamkan mata. Tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang disaat Sasuke mengigit permukaan bibirnya dengan kasar, kemudian meraup keseluruhan bibirnya melalui gerakan membuka dan menutup. Terkesan tamak, dan...

Menyakitkan.

 _'Lepaskan...'_

Disela-sela menggerakan kedua tangannya yang berada didepan tubuh Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bersiap mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Seakan terbuai dengan kenikmatan dari bibir Naruto yang dia kecap, Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. Menarik undur bibirnya selama sejenak dengan jarak kurang dari setengah senti hanya untuk membelai permukaan bibir Naruto menggunakan ujung lidah. Kemudian dalam satu kali gerakan, Sasuke mengerahkan sebelah tangan mencengkram dagu Naruto untuk membuat wajah pemuda itu mengadah keatas lalu didetik berikutnya Sasuke menghujam lidahnya. Memasuki rongga mulut Naruto yang bisa dieksposnya dengan mudah setelah mencengkram dagu pemuda itu.

 _'Lepaskan!'_

Lidah Sasuke bergerilya, mengeksplorasi keseluruhan dinding mulut yang lembut nan lunak, memborbardir segala isi dari mulut hingga secuil pun tak luput dari lidahnya. Bahkan saliva yang terjalin diantara keduanya menyatu, tergenang didalam mulut Naruto kemudian menetes keluar melewati celah bibir yang dibuka paksa Sasuke. Naruto meleguh. Tetapi bukan karena merasa nikmat. Marah... Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak merasa marah ketika diperlakukan kasar seperti ini oleh seseorang. Jika benar Sasuke menyukai Naruto seperti yang dia ungkapkan...

"LEPASKAN!"

Bukan seperti ini caranya.

"Ugh!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kebelakang, melangkah mundur menjauh dari tubuh Naruto akibat didorong pemuda itu.

"Berengsek..." Dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto mengusap saliva membanjiri sisi bibir dan dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Berengsek!" Namun tidak hanya menyeka satu kali usapan saja. Usapan kedua, usapan ketiga, dan usapan yang kesekian kalinya terus datang silih berganti, beriringan dengan intensitas kekuatannya yang menyeka semakin kuat, semakin kasar. Seperti ingin menghilang jejak ciuman itu.

Kembali menampakan agresi setelah mendapati pemandangan tersebut?

Jelas Sasuke bukan manusia yang tidak waras. Tindakan Sasuke memang gila, dan lelaki itu mengakuinya. Tetapi dibalik tindakan tersebut, Sasuke tidak serta merta kehilangan rasionalitasnya. Dia tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu pun, Sasuke merasa dia benar-benar telah kehilangan muka.

"Kau bilang menyukaiku?"

Sasuke tidak akan marah, bahkan untuk berhak marah pun Sasuke rasa dia tak pantas. Terutama setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar begitu membencinya.

"Sayang sekali." Disela-sela merapikan tas yang dia kenakan, Naruto pun melangkah. "Tetapi aku **tidak** menyukaimu."

Melenggang pergi, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak lagi terlihat. Tenggelam dikoridor yang sepi, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dalam penyesalan.

Mencengkram erat surai ravennya menggunakan sebelah tangan, onyx Sasuke menatap sendu lantai dihadapannya. "Aku benar-benar seorang pendosa."

 **'BRAK!'**

Tong sampah yang menjadi sasaran kekalutan hati Sasuke tak luput dari jangkauan, melayang bebas, kemudian membentur sisi dinding memuntahkan isinya diantara keheningan yang mendera.

.

.

.

Sebuah kaca tersaji tepat dihadapan wajah dengan beberapa buah buku menjadi alas, dan juga satu botol minuman isotonik berfungsi sebagai sandaran kaca tersebut agar tidak terjatuh ketika di dirikan. Membuka sebuah wadah memiliki tutup kecil berbentuk bulat tergeletak diatas meja, jari telunjuk terbalut kulit tan meraih sebuah benda dari wadah tersebut, lalu meletakannya tepat dipermukaan bola mata yang melotot lebar.

"Ugh!" Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menghapus cairan yang mengalir dari matanya lalu menatap kearah kaca. "Oke, beres!" Meraih kaca dari tumpukan bukunya, pemuda itu menyerahkan kaca tersebut pada seorang wanita sedang duduk dikursi sebelah kanannya. "Terima kasih."

Menerima kaca tersebut. "Kau memakai lensa, Naruto?"

Anggukan terlihat. "Yup! Tetapi hanya sesekali, tidak terlalu sering. Cuma untuk ujian saja. Berhubung mata ku minus, aku tidak bisa membaca soal terlalu lama."

Wanita itu membulatkan bibirnya, mengangguk samar. "Jika kau masih membutuhkannya untuk melepas lensamu, katakan saja."

Mengacung tinggi ibu jari seraya tersenyum lebar. "Oke—"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu sudut matanya menangkap sosok dosen berusia empat puluhan melangkah masuk memasuki ruang kelas. Ujian akan segera dilaksanakan, tidak ada waktu untuk bersikap sok tampan pada seorang teman kelas hanya karena meminjam cermin miliknya. Laksana tak ingin menunda-nunda waktu pelaksanaan ujian, dosen pun mengamit kertas paket soal ujian dalam genggaman tangan kemudian berjalan mengarungi kursi para mahasiswa— membagikan paket soal ujian berikut lembar jawaban. Begitu dosen tersebut berdiri disisi meja Naruto untuk meletakan paket soal ujian.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi sedang menganakan cardigan coklat berdiri didepan kelas usai mengetuk pintu.

Sang dosen berdeham pelan. "Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-san." Sambutnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah, mencari bangku yang kosong untuk mahasiswa itu. "Kau boleh duduk disini."

 _'Gah!'_ Naruto memandang kelain arah, terang-terangan menunjukan ekspresi tak suka kepada pria yang hampir seminggu ini tak terlihat kala dosen itu meletakan paket soal keatas meja tepat disebelah mejanya berada. Benci tak semudah itu bisa dihapuskan. Apalagi menilik permasalahan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seratus tahun pun, Naruto tidak akan memaafkan pria itu!

"Terima kasih." Sasuke melangkah masuk, berjalan menuju kearah kursi yang ditunjuk.

Awkward...

Sekali pun Sasuke telah menyibukan diri dengan meletakan tas ransel miliknya disebelah kaki kursinya, atau pun Naruto yang lebih memprioritaskan soal ujian. Suasana yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua benar-benar canggung, serasa belasan orang-orang berada diruangan tersebut tak mampu memberi efek apapun untuk menurunkan intensitas suasana tidak nyaman ini.

 _'Abaikan! Abaikan! Abaikan!"_ Sama-sama berusaha untuk mengabaikan masing-masing diantara mereka, mungkin itu adalah preventif yang tepat. Bagaimana pun juga ujian jauh lebih penting dibandingkan perselisihan yang terjadi diantara mereka. _'Baiklah... Fokus! Ayo Naruto, konsentrasilah pada soal-soal ini!'_

Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Naruto memantapkan hati dengan mengenggam erat pulpen miliknya untuk menjawab soal ujian. Ya... Semula Naruto telah berhasil menfokuskan dirinya dengan menjawab beberapa soal diawal, namun konsentrasi Naruto tiba-tiba buyar ketika sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan pria bersurai raven meraih sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh siswa secara estafet dari kursi bagian depan. Naruto tahu, kertas tersebut adalah lembar absensi mereka yang harus ditanda-tangani. Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan...

 _'MENGAPA HARUS DIA!?'_

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Kenapa absensi tersebut harus sampai ditangannya melalui perantara Sasuke? Tidak bisakah dosen itu memberikan lembar absensi dari kursi berlawanan arah? Ahh! Tapi percuma saja, muaranya tetap berakhir dengan salah satu diantara mereka harus memberikan absensi itu yang secara tak langsung membuat keduanya mau tak mau saling _bersinggungan_.

 _'Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!'_ Meski berusaha berkonsentrasi pada soal dihadapannya, Naruto tidak memungkiri bila dia sulit mengalihkan sudut mata dari pria memiliki tinggi 178cm itu.

Seperti halnya Naruto, Sasuke terlihat tak nyaman. Terbukti setelah menandatangani absensi tersebut, pria tampan itu mengacak gusar surai ravennya kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar sembari menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi. Cuma sesaat, kegamangan sikap Sasuke akhirnya menemukan titik temu saat mata onyx tersebut mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto.

"Ini."

 **'DEG!'**

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, bertalu-talu membordir dadanya. Apa ini? Ke-Kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang hanya karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang terlantun begitu dekat ditelinganya?!

'SRAK!'

Tak lama, degup jantung Naruto hanya berdetak sekali. Tidak berkelanjutan seperti yang ia perkirakan hingga pasca perasaan itu memuai, Naruto menarik lembar absen dengan kasar dari tangan Sasuke. Tak mengumbar senyum, atau sekedar ucapan terima kasih pun tidak.

.

"Uwahhh~" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan keatas, meleguh panjang sambil menguap lebar guna merelaksasikan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah menyelesaikan soal ujian. Baru hari pertama, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah selelah ini?

"Mmm..." Mengusap air liur menetes dari sudut bibir menggunakan ujung baju, Naruto melangkah konstan menyusuri koridor dengan sebelah tangan mengaruk lehernya intens. "Aku harus kemana setelah ini?"

Menghubungi Suigetsu dan Gaara? Sepertinya itu bukan pilihan bijak. Entah telah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit ditinggalkan atau hal itu memang merupakan tabiat buruk keduanya, baik Gaara maupun Suigetsu pasti akan menonaktifkan ponsel mereka bila telah memasuki gerbang dikampus. Mau jam pelajaran kosong, makan dikantin, ataupun buang air kecil ditoilet, mereka tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponsel mereka. Dan bila ditanya mengapa tidak kunjung mengaktifkan ponselnya, mereka pasti selalu beralasan bila takut terlupa menonaktifkannya ketika berada dikelas. Jadi jika ingin menghubungi mereka untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan keduanya, pemuda pirang itu memilih mengurungkan niat niat. Lebih baik Naruto berkelana mengarungi kampus yang lenggang sebagai sarana mengisi waktu luang.

"Uh?!" Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat berbelok dipersimpangan koridor yang kosong, tak dihuni satu manusia pun melewati tempat tersebut. "A-Aduh..duh..duh?!" Mengunakan punggung tangan. "Nghh! Gatal?!" Pemuda pirang itu mengusap kelopak mata dengan intens, mengusir rasa gatal yang dia rasakan dibagian mata sebelah kirinya.

Masih mengusap kencang kelopak matanya, Naruto terus melangkah perlahan-lahan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karena merasa semakin tak tahan akan rasa gatal yang dia rasakan, Naruto mengusap matanya kasar. Membuat hal yang tak pernah di duga akhirnya terjadi juga ketika ia terlalu kasar mengusap matanya.

"Le-Lensaku!?" Kontak lens tersebut terlepas dari mata, terjatuh diatas lantai tanpa Naruto ketahui dimana benda itu berada. _'Tergulingkah? Atau tertiup angin?! Kenapa lensa ku tidak terlihat sama sekali!'_

Jika boleh, Naruto ingin sekali teriak didetik ini karena tidak juga menemukan lensa miliknya walau telah dicari sepanjang tempat dia berpijak. Terjatuh sudah pasti, tetapi mengapa sulit sekali mencarinya? Tidak mungkin lensa itu benar-benar melayang tertiup angin, bukan?! Ahh... Baiklah! Naruto akui dia terlalu berpikir irrasional sekarang. Selalu melantur dan terkesan mengada-ngada untuk menyelesaikan segala perkara yang menjeratnya.

 _'Kalau terjatuh, pasti tidak jauh dari sini.'_ Bila tidak segera ditemukan, lensa miliknya akan cepat terkontaminasi oleh kotoran yang menempel dipermukaan lantai. Memang bukan sebuah masalah besar bila terkontaminasi debu, lensa itu masih bisa disterilkan dengan cairan khusus yang diperuntukan untuk merawat kebersihan lensa. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika saat mencari lensa tersebut...

 _'Terinjak oleh orang yang lewat.'_

Wajah Naruto membiru seketika membayangkan peristiwa sadis itu terjadi. Walau tergolong orang yang berkecukupan, Naruto pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya kalau meminta dibelikan lagi lensa yang baru. Wajan memiliki _pantat_ hitam legam itu tidak diragukan lagi pasti akan mendarat mulus kepalanya.

 _'Mati aku...'_ Tak berani membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan berlanjut lebih dari ini, Naruto lekas bergegas. Memicingkan mata keseluruh penjuru arah mencari lensa tersebut sebelum ada orang yang menginjaknya. Tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan lensa itu, Naruto mencoba mempeluas tempat pencarian dengan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan. _'Dimana? Dimana lensaku berad—'_

"Maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang."

Tercenung.

Naruto tidak mampu bergerak, bahkan sekedar bernafas pun sulit ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar tertangkap ditelinganya sebelum melangkah menuju persimpangan koridor dua cabang berbentuk huruf T. Suara itu... Bukankah suara...

 _'Uchiha Sasuke!'_ Naruto segera bersembunyi, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mendekatkan telinganya disisi dinding— menguping. _'Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa!?'_

Lama terdiam, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Nampaknya sang lawan bicara yang sedang dia hubungi melalui ponselnya masih melestarikan adat berbasa-basi. "Aku ingin melakukan wawancara ulang."

 _ **"Wawancara ulang?!"**_ Suara sang reporter terdengar nyaring di ponsel Sasuke. Membuat lelaki raven itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sejenak, berdecak kesal.

"Ya. Wawancara ulang." Ungkap Sasuke tegas. "Kalian belum memberitakan hasil wawancara kemarin, _kan_?"

 _'Wawancara!?'_ Naruto tersentak. _'Berarti... Dia sedang berbicara dengan reporter itu!'_ Mungkinkah Sasuke ingin mengumbar aib palsu dengan melakukan kebohongan untuk membalas dendam kepadanya?

 _'Tidak bisa dibiarka—'_

 _ **"Tetapi kenapa?!"**_ Reporter itu kembali berteriak, sepertinya tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Mata lelaki bermata onyx itu terpejam saat memijat keningnya. Benar-benar melelahkan berhubungan dengan orang seperti ini. "Aku..." Namun dibandingkan semua itu, ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah dikarenakan satu hal. "Tidak ingin membuat _**dia**_ kesulitan karena pemberitaan ini."

'DEG!'

Degup jantung kembali bergolak, menutup rapat mulutnya bersamaan dengan mata Naruto yang terbelalak. Menatap tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Naruto duga, dan juga tak pernah di bayangkan sebelumnya.

 _'D-Dia...'_

Sekedar bernafas normal pun, Naruto sangat sulit. Jelas dia benar-benar merasa terkejut mendapati sebuah fakta mencengangkan tersebut. Si Uchiha sok tampan itu, ternyata dia...

 _'Membatalkan wawancara itu hanya demi..._ _ **aku**_ _?!'_

"Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku sering membuat kekacauan." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya kesebelah kiri, menghadap kearah dinding dimana dia membelakangi Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi dinding. "Sulit untukku melihatnya terjebak disituasi rumit. Dia tidak layak mendapatkan masalah lebih buruk lagi."

Suara desahan terdengar dari ponsel. _**"Sepertinya dia wanita yang sangat istimewa bagimu."**_

Sasuke mendengus kasar seraya tertawa mengejek— mencela dirinya sendiri. " _Wanita_?"

 _ **"Apa kau bilang sesuatu, Uchiha-kun?"**_ Panggil sang reporter mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbisik pelan ketika menyebut kata 'wanita'.

"Tidak." Potongnya cepat, tak memberi kesempatan bagi lelaki itu untuk kembali bertanya.

 _ **"Baiklah adiknya Itachi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi tempat wawancara selanjutnya."**_

"Hn." Usai menarik undur ponsel miliknya, Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon kemudian memasukan ponsel tersebut kesaku celana.

 _'Gawat!? Dia datang! Dia datang!'_ Naruto menggerakan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, terlihat panik mendapati seseorang yang sendari tadi dia intip berjalan, hendak menuju ke tempatnya berada. _'Aku harus pergi! Aku harus pergi dari sini!?'_

Jika tidak segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, bisa dipastikan Naruto akan tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke karena kedapatan menguping secara ilegal! Dari etiologi perselisihan diantara keduanya, Naruto adalah korban dan juga pihak yang membenci Sasuke. Kalau tertangkap pria itu, mau dibawa kemana harga diri Naruto yang setinggi langit? Diatap genteng? Gah! Sekali mendeklarasikan seseorang sebagai musuh, selamanya akan tetap musuh! Dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musuh bebuyutan walau sekecil apapun, tidak boleh disentuh apalagi bersinggungan secara langsung seperti sekarang. Bila kedapatan menguping privasi musuh seolah menunjukan ketertarikan, bukankah itu artinya dia telah mengibarkan bendera putih untuk peperangan yang telah dia tabuh diawal pengungkapan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya?

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan kencang— menolak keras. _'Amit-amit!'_

Ahh, tidak ada waktu untuk menunda-nunda sekarang. Sasuke sudah semakin dekat, dan Naruto menjadi sangat bingung lantaran terlalu panik mencari tempat perlindungan! Bagaimana tidak panik? Jarak diantara keduanya terpaut kurang dari sepuluh langkah saja!? Berniat melarikan diri dengan berlari sekencang mungkin, tentu bukan opsi yang bijak. Jarak koridor dengan persimpangan empat cabang yang berada diujung jalan sangat jauh, mustahil bisa menyembunyikan diri tanpa ketahuan Sasuke. Berbuat nekat pun, Naruto hanya akan menuai rasa malu. Untuk apa pula Naruto tiba-tiba berlari dari arah berlawanan kalau bukan menghindari pria itu? Orang awam pun pasti akan berpikir satu kali untuk mendapat jawaban atas tingkah janggal Naruto, apalagi kalau berniat melarikan diri setelah menguping pembicaraan orang lain!

Tetapi kalau terus berdiam diri seperti ini, bukankah hasilnya akan sama saja? Naruto akan tetap menjadi tersangka utama karena kedapatan menguping secara terang-terangan. Parahnya lagi dibandingkan opsi _melarikan diri_ , ketahuan menguping ditempat kejadian tentu lebih riskan. Tidak bisa menolak, untuk melakukan pembelaan diripun rasanya percuma...

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan!?'_ Mata Naruto bergerilya liar, tak bisa meintrojeksikan dirinya untuk tetap tenang, tidak panik seperti sekarang yang malah membuat dia tak bisa mencari ide guna mengklamufase aksi bejatnya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan! APA—'_

'KRAK!'

Tercenung.

Naruto membelakan mata dengan tatapan tak percaya, ketika mendengar suara benda pecah berasal dari kakinya. Jangan-jangan... I-Itu...

"GYAAA! LENSA KU!" Teriakan histeris lolos dari bibir Naruto, merasa nelangsa mendapati lensa berwarna biru itu benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping begitu menilik seksama bekas pijakannya. _'Uang jajanku... U-Uang jajanku—'_

Semula hendak meratapi nasip naas yang menimpa lensa miliknya, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba membeku melihat sesosok laki-laki berlalu, berjalan melawatinya begitu saja tanpa ada kata atau melihat Naruto walau sesaat saja, pria itu tak melakukannya. Seakan tak menganggap keberadaan Naruto, yeah... Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikannya, mengabaikannya secara terang-terang seolah tak lagi menganggap Naruto sebagai sosok yang _**berarti**_.

Kalau benar seperti ini.

 _'Lalu yang ku dengar tadi, itu... Apa?'_

.

.

.

Pemuda mengunakan hoodie merah terus mengusap intens lensa kacamata yang ada ditangannya, kemudian memicingkan mata dengan tajam, menilai lensa yang dia bersihkan telah benar-benar bersih atau masih meninggalkan kotoran. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan menatap penuh kearah sang sahabat, meniliti akitivitas yang sendari tadi si pirang lakukan dengan pandangan seksama.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata mengenakan kacamata." Lama terdiam, Suigetsu akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku memang tidak mengenakan kacamata." Terlihat acuh, itulah gestur dominan dari Naruto yang tiada henti mengusap lensa kacamata.

"Lalu mau kau apakan benda itu? Memajangnya sebagai peruntungan agar mudah menjawab soal ujian?" Setali tiga uang. Tidak cuma Suigetsu dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Gaara pun juga demikian.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

Setidaknya Naruto masih menampakan sikap aslinya meski menjawab dengan ketus. Tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan lagi pemuda itu sepertinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yeah... Jujur Gaara akui dia ingin sekali menyakini hal tersebut. Tetapi bila diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda ini.

"Dimata ku kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati, Naruto."

BRAK!

 _'Tepat sasaran!'_ Sebelah tangan Gaara mengepal erat, menyakini persepsinya akan tingkah aneh sang sahabat yang diluar batas kewajaran dikarenakan _sesuatu_ hal. Tidak salah lagi, ada yang tidak beres. Dan hal itu pasti berhubungan erat dengan pria yang tempo hari berada dikantin.

"P-Patah hati?" Mulut Naruto membuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Terlihat jelas di keningmu. Seperti ada yang menulisnya." Ungkap Gaara santai, berusaha mencairkan suasana aneh dengan lelucon kecil.

Reflek Naruto memegang keningnya, menatap jengkel kearah Gaara. "Dasar gila! Siapa yang patah hati?!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar patah hati karena memikirkan Sakura, Naruto?" Kali ini giliran Suigetsu yang berujar. Disambut tatapan membunuh dari Naruto dengan Gaara sendiri menggeleng pelan— tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu! Lagipula siapa yang patah hati, hah?!"

 _'Masih berniat menyangkal, padahal terlihat jelas.'_ Itulah manusia dan Gaara nampak tak heran lagi untuk yang satu ini. "Kau hanya minus 0,1 tapi mengapa harus mengenakan kacamata?"

"Tsk! Jika terus melihat soal, mataku akan buram dan terasa sakit dibagian kelopak mata. Lagipula hari ini terakhir ujian, daripada menanggung rasa sakit. Tidak ada salahnya mengenakan kacamata." Meraih kacamata sempat terjatuh akibat terlampau shock mendengar statement Gaara, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pada permukaan lensa, kembali mengusap bagian tersebut dengan telaten.

Sebelah alis Gaara menukik tajam. "Apa yang terjadi dengan lensamu?"

Pergerakan yang sedang membersihkan lensa kacamata terhenti seketika. "Memangnya kau ini ibuku? Kenapa jadi cerewet seperti ini!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?!" Suigetsu mengangguk mantap, mendukung Naruto melawan Gaara. "Tapi..." Meski mendukung, rasa penasaran tetap yang paling mendominasi, membuat Suigetsu kembali menatap intens Naruto. "Ada apa dengan kontak lensa mu?"

Tak mampu disembunyikan, kalau pun terus bungkam. Toh tak ada yang menjamin jika kedua orang ini akan berhenti bicara. Terpaksa...

"Sudah seminggu kontak lensa ku rusak. Aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya."

Suigetsu membulatkan bibir, mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Gaara, seperti biasa tetap santai walau tak dipungkiri spekulatif terus berkembang dipikirannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin belajar sejenak sebelum mengikuti ujian?"

Teringat akan maksud tujuan utamanya, Naruto segera meletakan kacamata miliknya kedalam wadah kemudian memberaskan beberapa buku yang berada diatas meja. "Oke—"

"Naruto?" Seorang lelaki mengenakan seragam senat mahasiswa berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto sambil mendongkakan kepala. "Kau Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya." Mengerutkan keningnya, pemuda pirang itu menatap intens, mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan lelaki tersebut. Apakah ia pernah mengenal pria ini sebelumnya?

Mahasiswa itu tersenyum, lalu menjulurkan sebuah kotak. "Ini."

Naruto memandang takjub. "Untukku?"

"Ya!" Angguknya mantap. "Seseorang menitipkan kotak itu kepadaku untuk diserahkan kepadamu."

Seseorang?

Menitipkan kotak ini untuk diberikan kepada Naruto?

Tetapi...

"Siapa?" Sepengetahuan Naruto, dia tidak sedang memesan barang via online disaat krisis uang jajan seperti sekarang.

"Entahlah." Si pria mengendikan bahu. "Ketika menyerahkan kotak itu, dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain bilang untuk memberikannya kepadamu."

Naruto terlihat dilema. Tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa bila dihadapkan pada situasi janggal, terlebih menerima sebuah benda yang tidak diketahui apa isinya dan siapa pengirimnya. Tidak mungkin seseorang sedang mengerjaikannya _kan_? Atau jangan-jangan, kotak ini berisi teluh yang dikirimkan seseorang untuk menguna-gunai Naruto?!

 _'Oke! Aku rasa ini sudah cukup keterlaluan.'_ Tungkas Naruto didalam batin, mengultimatum dirinya agar lekas berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama." Pria itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto bersama kedua temannya yang menatap penuh minat akan kotak tersebut.

"Ayo Naruto cepat buka!" Dan satu-satunya orang yang tak sabar adalah Suigetsu. Gencar memaksa Naruto agar lekas membuka kotak.

Menguncangkan kotak tersebut selama sesaat guna mencari tahu isinya, Naruto mengendikan bahu kemudian merobek kertas berwarna peach itu. Sedikit penasaran benda apa sebenarnya yang ada dikotak tersebut. Begitu dibuka...

"Kontak lensa?" Ucap Gaara dan Suigetsu mengerutkan kening secara bersamaan.

 _'Siapa...'_ Naruto mawas diri menatap kontak lensa tersebut. _'Siapa yang memberikan lensa ini kepadaku?!'_

Wajar bagi Naruto bila dia merasa bingung bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak? Setahu Naruto tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu soal kontak lensa Naruto yang rusak selain kedua sahabatnya ini, bahkan ibu Naruto pun tak mengetahuinya sebab Naruto mengunci rapat kejadian tersebut agar tidak diomeli. Ditambah lagi Naruto menceritakan perkara itu kepada kedua sahabatnya tepat lima belas menit lalu. Mustahil sekali orang yang tak mengetahui kejadian tersebut bisa mengiriminya kontak lensa, kecuali jika seseorang tersebut adalah saksi mata saat kejadian itu terjadi. Dan satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal itu cuma satu orang.

Ya...

Uchiha Sasuke.

 _'Tapi... Tidak mungkin dia mengirimiku kontak lensa. Bukankah dia tidak peduli lagi kepadaku?'_

"Naruto?"

Terperanjat, bergerak gusar menutup kembali kotak tersebut. "Ahh, ya! A-Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya! Tentu. Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan." Bila tidak dipanggil oleh Gaara. Mungkin Naruto akan terus melamun sepanjang waktu memikirkan pria bermata onyx itu.

Menyerahlah... Berhenti berharap, Naruto.

.

Perpustakaan nampak ramai, tak selenggang seperti biasanya dimana hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terkadang menghabiskan waktu dengan berkutat pada buku-buku tebal. Ujian akhir sepertinya telah memberi efek tersendiri hingga atmosfer yang ditampilkan dari para siswa tak jauh-jauh dari kata tegang, gelisah, serta khawatir. Membuat sebagaian siswa yang merasa tak percaya diri memilih belajar kembali diperpustakaan, mengeyam materi pelajaran yang telah dipelajari selama semalaman agar tidak terlupa saat menjawab ketika ujian telah berlangsung. Tiga orang pemuda yang mempunyai visi dan misi serupa dengan para siswa lainnya nampak melangkah mengarungi perpustakaan, mengalihkan mata keseluruh penjuru arah mencari kursi kosong yang biasa diperuntukan untuk siswa belajar.

Penuh.

Tidak ada satupun kursi kosong yang bisa diduduki ketiga orang itu. Terpaksa... Ketiga pemuda itu pun akhirnya memilih kursi yang terletak dipojok ruang perpustakaan—opsi terakhir. Daripada tidak belajar sama sekali, lebih baik belajar ditempat terpencil. Duduk dipojok ruangan tidak buruk juga. Lagipula mereka bukanlah siswa yang dikuncilkan seperti di serial drama favorit ibu-ibu rumah tangga, penghuni perpustakaan telah melebihi kapasitas dan tidak ada kursi kosong diareal utama selain tempat _pinggiran_ seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu!" Suigetsu menarik lengan pemuda pirang ke sisi rak buku, mengundang tatapan tanya dari kedua rekannya yang sedang menikmati pencarian kursi kosong untuk diduduki. "Ayo, rapikan penampilanmu!? Bergayalah yang keren! Argh! Kenapa kau harus mengenakan hoodie berwarna merah seperti ini? Itu tidak keren! Ayo cepat lepaskan!"

Baru memegang ujung hoodie yang dikenakan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menampar telak tangan Suigetsu. Menatap bengis tanpa ampun disaat lelaki bersurai perak itu menarik undur tangannya— kesakitan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Suigetsu berdecak, kembali memegang pergelangan Naruto lalu menarik pemuda itu untuk lekas mengikutinya. "Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti. Ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."

Berniat mencegah pelakuan semena-mena Suigetsu, seketika itu bibir Naruto terkunci rapat saat Suigetsu membawanya keluar dari rak-rak buku yang tinggi menuju ke kursi yang kosong. Tidak salah lagi, hal yang melandasi Suigetsu hingga bertindak aneh dan menariknya seperti ini karena satu hal. Ternyata ada Sakura... Gadis yang Naruto sukai kini duduk bersama sahabatnya. Dan fakta lain yang lebih membuat Naruto tersentak tak hanya Sakura saja terlihat dipandangan matanya, sosok itu juga berada dalam lingkup yang sama dengan kedua gadis tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki yang mampu membuat Sakura tergila-gila hingga tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain dibahas kala berkumpul bersama teman-teman wanitanya yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Psst! Hei Naruto! Ayo cepat duduk." Suigetsu berbisik, menggerakan dagunya kearah kursi kosong.

"Baiklah!" Suara Naruto terlantun lantang, sengaja menjawab dengan keras memancing perhatian ketiga orang tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya memancing perhatian Sasuke. "Aku akan duduk!"

"Ssttt!" Wanita berkacamata tebal, bersanggul tinggi dengan lipstik merah menyala menatap keji kearah Naruto. Mengisyaratkan pemuda itu dengan pandangan 'diam' atau 'ku tendang keluar'.

"H-Hehehe, maaf." Naruto mengangguk singkat, menundukan kepala disertai senyum tipis. Merasa tak enak mendapat kecaman sadis dari penjaga perpustakaan. _'Tsk! Menyebalkan!'_

Dan seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis begitu sudut matanya mengarah ke sisi kiri tempatnya berada. Naruto akui, dia berseru dengan suara lantang seperti ini hanya ingin mendapat perhatian orang-orang yang menghuni areal tersebut dan ya... Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya. Tidak hanya kedua wanita itu, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan pun sampai terusik akibat suara berisik Naruto. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik tingkah fenomenal si pirang yang ingin mendapat perhatian, justru tak mendapat respon yang dia harapkan dari seseorang. Seorang pemuda berkemeja hitam yang duduk tepat dipojok ruangan, sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya sedikitpun sekedar memandang Naruto.

 _'Apa-apaan orang itu! Dia tidak tuli dan juga tidak buta. Kenapa bersikap seolah-olah mengabaikan keberadaanku!'_

Dengan kesal pemuda berkulit coklat itu menarik kasar kursi kosong tepat ditengah-tengah kedua temannya, sengaja berbuat kegaduhan untuk kedua kali mengunakan kaki kursi yang ia tarik paksa hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang menyakitkan. Menyakitkan telinga dan membuat gigi linu bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sstt!"

Somasi kedua. Kali ini penjaga perpustakaan benar-benar tak sengan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, terkesan ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu didetik ini juga karena mengabaikan peringatannya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku." Cukup efektif, Naruto bahkan sampai membungkukan kepala meminta maaf. Ekspresi wajahnya tak lagi terlihat jengkel, malah menunjukan ketakutan akan aura seram sang penjaga perpustakaan. Persis seperti tukang jagal!

Mendudukan diri sembari membuka buku tebal yang dia bawa, Naruto mulai melakoni akting andalannya dengan berpura-pura membaca sebagai peralihan. Walau menutup habis wajahnya menggunakan buku yang ia dirikan, sudut mata Naruto tiada henti menatap gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Memata-matai keduanya guna mencari jawaban akan keberadaan mereka yang begitu pas, _**pas**_ didekat Sasuke.

 _'Kheh!'_

Tak perlu memikirkan jawaban secara spesifik, Naruto sangat yakin bila keberadaan Sakura di perpustakaan ini bukan karena _**kebetulan**_ saja. Sudah direncanakan... Yeah, tidak yang namanya kebetulan. Terlebih melihat tingkah Sakura dan Ino yang sendari tadi berbisik-bisik seperti membicarakan hal _penting_. Atau lebih tepatnya...

 _'Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu!'_

Dan benar saja, pasca Ino berbisik ditelinga Sakura yang ditutup dengan tatapan serius dari wanita itu seolah memberi dukungan untuk memantapkan niat Sakura, Sakura lekas bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kesebuah kursi dihuni seorang lelaki bersurai raven yang tidak lain adalah—

"Maaf menganggu waktumu. Apakah kau sedang sibuk saat ini?"

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata onyx lelaki tampan itu mengerling sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya— membaca buku. "Apakah aku terlihat senggang?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, merasa tak enak mendapat reaksi dingin dari lelaki itu. "M..Maafkan aku."

Meski begitu Sakura tak berniat untuk beranjak, terbukti wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut tetap berdiri disamping Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu jenggah. "Apa maumu?"

Wajah Sakura berbinar cerah, merasa senang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. "Maukah kau mengajarkanku mengenai materi ini?" Sebuah buku tebal Sakura letakan tepat disamping buku Sasuke, menunjuk sebuah halaman yang ia maksudkan. "Cuma sebentar, tidak lama. Aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan bagian ini."

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku jurusan teknologi informatika, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memintaku untuk mengajarimu journal buku besar?"

Skak mat.

Sakura mati kutu mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke. Tak hanya berbuah tatapan tajam saja, ucapan Sasuke tidak urung menohok hati wanita cantik tersebut. Wajah Sakura pun berubah dratis, merah padam antara perasaan malu, kecewa, dan ingin menangis didetik itu juga. Inikah akibatnya jika melakukan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru, tanpa perencanaan matang, dan parahnya didasari dengan niat yang tidak tulus ingin belajar?

"Ma..Maafkan ak—"

"Berhenti meminta maaf." Intonasi suara Sasuke tetap dingin, masih terkesan kejam ditelinga Sakura. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap meraih buku milik Sakura kemudian menimpa buku tersebut diatas buku yang ia baca sebelumnya. "Duduk."

Sakura terpengarah, membelakan mata menatap tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Jika Sasuke berkata seperti itu, mu-mungkihkah...

"Kau mau belajar apa tidak?" Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura meraih kursi tepat disebelah Sasuke kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi tersebut. Sasuke tak memberi atensi yang signifikan dari raut wajahnya saat meraih pulpen diatas meja. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

 _'Abaikan...'_ Sebelah tangan Naruto mengepal erat, mencengkram erat sisi buku yang ia pegang hingga menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. _'Abaikan!?'_ Mengalihkan wajah kembali menatap buku, ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal, menunjukan ketidaksukaan yang begitu kentara. Tak bisa lagi ditolerir bahkan bertambah intens seiring mendengar suara Sasuke dan juga suara Sakura yang terlantun secara bersama-sama. _'Abaikan Naruto! Abaikan mereka!'_

Ya... Semula Naruto amat meneguhkan niatnya yang ingin menutup telinga tak ingin mendengar suara kedua orang tersebut. Namun sayangnya hal itu tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan. Semakin Naruto mencoba mengabaikan suara itu, semakin intens pula suara tersebut terdengar ditelinganya. Laksana menerobos masuk, mendobrak pintu egoisme Naruto yang tak ingin mendengar, menyeruakan kembali perasaan marah dari palung hati hingga memejamkan kedua mata erat, beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sembari menggenggam beberapa buku tebal.

 **'BRAK!'**

Naruto menghempaskan buku tebal yang ia miliki keatas meja, kemudian menggeser kasar tubuh wanita bersurai merah muda itu menggunakan lengan tangan, duduk secara paksa diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Stts!" Sang penjaga perpustakaan kembali berdesis, mengecam tindakan Naruto yang berbuat keributan dengan membanting buku keatas meja.

Naruto nampak acuh, tak menanggapi kecaman penjaga perpustakaan. "Bisa kau ajari aku juga mengenai materi ini?"

"Hei!" Sakura berseru keras, jelas ia merasa tidak terima dengan sikap Naruto yang dirasa kurang ajar. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau laku—"

"Tidak boleh berisik. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, _kan_?" Mata Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sakura, membuat wanita itu bungkam seketika melihat Naruto yang tak segan-segan menunjukan raut tidak suka terhadap dirinya. "Perpustakaan itu tempat untuk _**belajar**_."

"Aku juga sedang belajar! Apa kau tidak lihat?!" Sakura balas berteriak, sedikit jengkel tiba-tiba dia mendapat hardikan dari seseorang yang sering mengganggunya.

"Dimataku kau tidak terlihat belajar sama sekali." Naruto melihat Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan sinis. "Jika ingin mengobrol silahkan ditempat lain, suaramu menganggu konsentrasi orang-orang yang sedang belajar!"

"Stts!" Kali ini sang penjaga perpustakaan beranjak berdiri seraya memukul meja menggunakan penggaris, tak bisa menolerir suara Naruto.

Sakura mendengus seraya bersedekap dada. "Justru kau yang menganggu konsentrasi orang lain! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini menanggu kami berdua?!"

"Berdua?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, tak segan menatap skeptis Sakura. "Apa kau mengenal dia, _Sasuke_?"

Dingin.

Sasuke menutup buku tebal miliknya dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. " **Pergilah.** "

Naruto membeku, menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun memandang dirinya. D-Dia bilang apa tadi? _Pergilah_? Pria itu... Secara terang-terangan mengusir Naruto dengan perkata, pergilah!?

"Kau!" Kepalan tangan terbalut kulit tan mengerat, bergetar konstan. "Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi?!"

"Stts!" Sang penjaga perpustakaan kembali berupaya menertibkan Naruto, sementara Sakura mendengus sinis.

"Kurang jelas apa yang kukatakan? Sebaiknya kau pergi, jangan menganggu ketertiban diperpustakaan ini." Sasuke kembali meraih buku tebal milik Sakura, membaca halaman yang sebelumnya ditunjuk wanita itu. "Sampai dimana tadi—"

 **'SRAKK!'**

Naruto menyibakan buku Sakura yang berada diatas meja menggunakan kedua tangannya, membuat buku Sakura dan buku Sasuke berjatuhan diatas lantai. "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku tetapi kenapa kau mengusirku!"

"Sstts—"

"DIAM!" Teriak Naruto kalap, menatap keji kearah penjaga perpustakaan yang terus berdesis acap kali Naruto berbicara. Membuat emosi pemuda itu bergolak, tergerus oleh situasi panas akibat sikap minor Sasuke. "Aku tahu diperpustakaan tidak boleh berisik, tapi beri aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan orang ini!"

 _ **"Urusan?"**_ Suara barithon Sasuke terdengar berat, dan juga kelam ketika berbicara. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah _menegaskannya_ waktu itu?Atau... Perlu ku ingatkan lagi?"

Naruto mengatupkan giginya dengan erat, mata _sapphire_ nya menyorot tajam kearah Sasuke disertai kedua tangan mengepal, menampakan buku-buku jari memutih. "Jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, seharunya kau terus menyakinkanku akan perasaan itu. Bukannya malah bermesraan dengan wanita lain dan bertingkah seolah aku _tak ada_!"

Meraih buku-buku tebal yang sebelumnya dia hempaskan diatas meja, Naruto pun segera beranjak. Berlalu tanpa sepatah kata meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada dikawasan tersebut, keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun atau sekedar menjawab panggilan kedua sahabatnya pun tidak.

Pria itu...

Benar-benar setan licik yang sangat keterlaluan!

Mengapa manusia seperti dia tidak mempunyai hati nurani?! Usai membawa segala kesialan-kesialan tak berujung menghampiri hidupnya selama beberapa minggu, berencana mempermalukannya melalui wawancara itu, dan terakhir mencuri ciumannya dikoridor sepi pasca bertengkar, sekarang dia bertingkah seolah Naruto telah _mati_ setelah berhasil membuat Naruto terbayang-bayang akan sosoknya setiap malam?! Begitu!

Apa mau pria itu sebenarnya!

Jika memang Sasuke sakit hati karena ditolak, mengapa dia masih peduli terhadap Naruto?! Meminta untuk membatalkan wawancara, bahkan memberikannya kontak lensa secara sembunyi-sembunyi melalui perantara orang lain. Kalau benci, katakan saja bila dia benar-benar membenci! Jangan bersikap seperti ini?! Membuat hati Naruto luluh tetapi setelah berhasil malah _membuangnya_ begitu saja seperti tak lagi berarti!

"Dasar berengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang seperti—"

 **'GRAP!'**

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika, diikuti dengan tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu berbalik secara paksa seperti tertarik kearah belakang, yang pada akhirnya didorong dengan kasar kedinding koridor, membuat Naruto memejamkan mata dengan erat disertai ringisan kecil menahan rasa sakit saat punggungnya terbentur dinding. Berhasil membuat emosi Naruto teredam? Kheh! Bukan Naruto namanya! Terbukti pemuda bermata biru ini membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, melotot sadis seraya menggeram kasar. Tidak ada pengampunan. Siapapun yang sudah seenaknya mendorong ia seperti ini, Naruto tidak akan segan menunjukan arti neraka yang sebenar-benarnya!

"Berengsek! Dimana kau meletakan matamu, hah—"

Terdiam.

Begitu melihat pelaku utama yang telah mendorong tubuhnya kedinding koridor, Naruto seketika bungkam. Tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya mendapati mata onyx itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Naruto." Suara berat Sasuke terlantun dan Naruto merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat hanya karena mendengar suara lelaki itu. "Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Ekspresi Naruto tak menunjukan reaksi yang signifikan, namun dia tak juga mengendurkan tatapan matanya memandang pria bersurai raven itu. "Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, "Apakah kau..." memisahkan jarak antara ia dengan Naruto hingga hidung kedua lelaki itu saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Cemburu pada Sakura?"

"Tidak."

Seperti halnya jawaban pertama, jawaban kedua tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bertolak belakang akan ekspresi Sasuke menunjukan reaksi yang begitu kontradiktif, berlawanan dengan memperlihatkan seringai tipis terkembang melalui sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. Sasuke telah menemukan jawaban tersendiri. Bukan berdasarkan presepsi atau asumi tak berdasar, tetapi Naruto memang menyimpan makna lain dari jawaban konservatifnya yang bisa Sasuke tarik sebuah konklusi bahwa Naruto memang menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, menumpu beban tubuhnya yang kian mendekat kearah Naruto menggunakan siku dengan telapak tangan bertopang kesebelah pipinya. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Bungkam.

Naruto diam, tak bersuara sekedar mematahkan pertanyaan Sasuke melalui jawaban singkat seperti yang ia lakukan selama lima menit terakhir. Meski tak menjawab, Naruto tetap pada reaksi semula tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti dengan tatapan mata terus menatap Sasuke— menantang tatapan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Diam, berarti _**ya**_."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk bergerak. Lelaki tampan berkulit albaster itu lekas mendekat, mengarahkan wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak yang terlampau intim diantara mereka berdua, berniat memuarakan bibirnya kearah bibir sensual Naruto yang sendari tadi dia tatap. Tergugah oleh gelora ia rasakan hingga tak sabar mengecap manisnya bibir Naruto yang dia cumbu beberapa waktu lalu. Ciuman panas ia lakukan ditengah situasi berbeda dan rasa yang berbeda pula, tetapi membuncahkan satu hasrat yang sama yaitu mencintai pemuda pirang dihadapannya, Namikaze Naruto.

 **'BUAGH!'**

"ARGH!" Sasuke menggeram kasar seraya menahan rasa sakit menggunakan sebelah tangan ketika Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan telak. "Sakit, Naruto!"

"Itu akibatnya jika melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Berdecak pelan, Naruto memalingkan wajah menatap kelain arah.

"Kau sama sekali tak menolak ketika aku bertanya."

"Dan kau tidak bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk melakukannya." Balas Naruto bersedekap dada, sembari mengangkat tinggi dagunya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendapati sikap ketus Naruto yang begitu dia sukai. "Oke—"

Bersama dengan terputusnya ucapan Sasuke yang terhenti, alarm pada smartwatch yang dikenakan Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, memberi tanda pada sang pemilik bila ujian akan segera dilaksanakan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Sasuke menebar senyum tipis ketika memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Mau ke kelas bersama-sama?"

Usai menekan tombol disisi smartwatch, Naruto lekas berbalik, kemudian melangkah perlahan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap berdiri ditempatnya berpijak, mengiring kepergian Naruto melalui tatapan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari pemuda itu. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto pun berhenti, lalu berbalik kebelakang memandang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat! Dosen akan masuk sebentar lagi."

Sasuke berdecak, mendengus pelan disertai sudut bibir menyeringai tipis. Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kearah Naruto yang sedang menunggu dirinya. Walau tidak memberi jawaban pasti, setidaknya kebersamaan tersebut tetap terjalin dan tinggal menunggu waktu, lambat laun konteks hubungan keduanya akan berubah. Dari satu pihak yang semula membenci, mungkin akan menjadi saling cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

Bwakakakaka gajeeeeeee :'v

Aduh malu akuuu, amponnnn semua'a bwakakakak #sembunyidiketekSasuke

Spesial sekuel definisi ketampanan buat sis gunchan. Sebenar'a g ad niat buat sekuel. Tapi berhubung dia ngeSusanoo w lewat fb n kotak review, jadi w bkin. Kebetulan juga ad yg nyelip-nyelip gaje sih (avaan neh bwakakak). Walo ending'a plissss, menyebalkan bgt bagi w. Gajeeeeee g ketulungan. Mohon dimaafkan sis gungun dan pecinta SN sekalian. (┎_⌣̩̩̀)!

Abis w bener-bener mentok disini, terserah dah. W terlalu malu untuk membela diri w bwakakakakak #plak

Hepi reding yak. Kalo g berkenan, pliss maafkan w yg khilaf gays bwakakkak #dibejek.

Udh ahh, w kabor dulu. Malu w suer ToT

Sampai ketemu di story SN selanjut'a. Phai-phai~ *0*/

#BOOF


End file.
